


Not my Style

by Edgyonlinealias



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, I'd get a beta but I have no friends, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgyonlinealias/pseuds/Edgyonlinealias
Summary: V decides he owes Dante an explanation. In truth, V probably owes Dante much more than that...A speculation fic based on the recently released V trailer.





	Not my Style

Dante’s had his fair share of unpleasant awakenings. Sometimes the neighbors are screaming at each-other, or maybe their dogs got riled up. Some days, there’s an urgent job and Trish is literally dragging him out of bed. Today, a man he thought he was his ally was trying to plunge a sword in his neck.

“SHIT!” Swearing and rolling to the side wasn’t Dante’s style, but he didn’t have much time to play it cool. Thankfully, his attacker wasn’t that great with a sword, and stumbled upon missing his target.

  


“I appreciate that you found my sword, but you might want to watch where you’re sticking that thing.” Dante was back to his witty self as soon as he had a second to get up and dust himself off. When he looked over, V was trying to push himself back onto his feet using the sword of Sparda.

  


“If you hold still, I’ll bury you with it.” V started making threats as soon as he reoriented himself. He had no explanation or cop-out, he just wanted Dante dead right this moment.

  


“Well, I can see that this is a lost cause.” A third voice chimed in the distance. Griffon started readying himself for flight while shaking his head. “I’m not helping you out of this one, Lord Byron. Lemme know when you get your marbles back.”

  


V barely paid attention as his only friend flew away, only sneering at what he perceived to be a stunning lack of loyalty. Despite the gravity of the situation, Dante still gave a mock salute and a smile as Griffon boldly fled what was about to be a very awkward scene.

  


V attempted to take the chance to take another swipe at Dante with his sword. Dante moved one foot slightly, and successfully dodged the attack. How was V even alive with that kind of swordsmanship? Seriously. The ‘battle’ ended when Dante gave V a good smack on the back of his head with the hilt of ebony, knocking him out.

  


“This isn’t going anywhere.” Dante calmly walked over and took his sword. “Why don’t we talk about this in the morning?”

  


  


It was a few hours at most. V woke up with his head throbbing, and only a vague recollection of what happened previously. He reached for his cane to find it missing, and had to try and hoist himself up without it as best as he could. As he straightened himself out, he quickly realized that his book was missing as well. He didn’t have to guess what happened, as V quickly heard another voice reciting poetry with all of the bravado of a stage actor with a volume control issue.

  


“You fancy me a mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded...”* Dante was strutting around with V’s possessions, knowing that he had a captive audience. If it was anyone else, he may have had to bind them with something, but V wasn’t going anywhere without his walking stick.

  


“Dante...” V was at least able to stand without his cane, if only barely. He started looking for something to support himself, and limped towards a rock formation where he could sit down.

  


“You feeling better?” Dante was obviously being sarcastic, but only partially. He took the other man’s cue, and went to go sit down. V said nothing as he took a seat.

  


“Last time I checked, half-baked murder attempts weren’t your style.” Dante tossed the cane, and the other man caught it. This little chat may take a while, and Dante didn’t want V to be totally helpless if a demon decided to interrupt them.

  


“How long have you known me? A few days?” V tried to play this as cool as possible. He knew what was coming, and he had to remain calm. “That’s hardly enough time to know me.”

  


“So then,” Dante leaned forward. “How much time would you say it would take to get to know you?”

  


“A few thousand years.”

  


V didn’t plan on spilling the beans right away, but his conscience was begging him to start coming clean. Even worse, he felt something inside of him that was proud of what he was about to confess.

  


“Do you know what the fruit of Qliphoth does?” He looked Dante in the eyes as he asked.

  


“I think about every heavy-hitting demon I’ve met explained it to me.” Dante wasn’t sure why V had to ask.

  


“The demon’s believe that it grants the power of the demon king, but that’s not the full truth.” Here goes nothing. “You literally become the demon emperor. Whatever part of your old soul you have left becomes a prisoner within your own body.”

  


Dante’s eyes widened as he connected the dots between what the other man was saying and everything he’s done up until now. Dante always tried to see the best in people, but not when he was talking to the demon emperor Mundus.

  


“I couldn’t possibly understand what I’ve put you through, but I do understand hatred.” V was looking away again. It was a dangerous to take his eyes off of Dante right now, but he couldn’t just look “Even now, there’s a part of me that only wants you dead. But we both have our mission, and we need each other right now.”

  


V used the last of his strength to look into Dante’s eyes. “Once we’re done here, I don’t care what happens to me. But if we turn against each other now, then countless others will suffer like your family did.”

  


Who was he kidding? Now that Dante’s at full power, he can defeat Urizen on his own. At worst, he may need Nero’s help. All V was doing is begging for his life and trying to disguise it as rationality.

  


Dante put his gun away and threw V’s tome to the ground as he turned away muttering. “It’s always gotta be complicated...”

  


  


*The Telltale Heart, Edgar Allen Poe


End file.
